


Pampered

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Massage, One Shot, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: The touch had been so light, so brief, that Kutu didn’t say anything, passed it off as an accident.





	Pampered

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are in humanoid form.

Even with the small, borderline suggestive sounds **[Kutu](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=30482136)** still couldn’t manage to stifle, the massage from **[Dira](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=44128625)** had gone exactly like her previous appointments. It had successfully relaxed her so well that at one point she absently mused about melding to the cushioned table under her — until she felt her masseuse’s thumb lightly brush over her outer lips as she finished with her torso and moved to a thigh.

The touch had been so light, so brief, that Kutu didn’t say anything, passed it off as an accident.

After it happened a second time — when Dira switched to her other thigh and her thumb noticeably lingered a second longer than before — Kutu knew it was on purpose.

Frowning, she pulled the cloth from her eyes and opened them, briefly squinted despite the room’s soft lighting. When she caught Dira’s gaze, she couldn’t stop the soft, surprised gasp as the fingers that had spent the last hour relaxing her — slick with oil, warm, and familiar — made her tense up as they teasingly, briefly, caressed the sensitive skin between her lips. She felt her face get hot as she realized how wet the massage had made her.

“You still seem tense when you leave,” Dira whispered, “so I thought I’d offer to try something else.”

Kutu, who had only been intimately touched by one other up until that moment, kept silent as she connected the dots. She was curious, and though Dira had barely done anything, her fingers felt  _good_.

She frowned when Dira’s hand withdrew, her question cut off by Dira’s own.

“Would you like me to continue?”

“Yes!”

Mortified at how quick and desperate her response sounded, at Dira’s knowing smile, Kutu sheepishly glanced away. A beat of charged silence hung between them, and then Dira’s fingers wordlessly returned to Kutu’s crotch.

Kutu was surprised at how quickly her body reacted to Dira’s touches. She sighed and eagerly spread her legs, gave a needy whimper when a finger finally eased inside.

Moans and gasps quickly filled the room as Dira took her time with working her up to three fingers. Kutu gripped the table’s sides as her hips followed Dira’s lead. Heat pooled in her groin as she writhed, back arching every time the fingers inside her curled.

Kutu bucked when she couldn’t take the suspense anymore. “D-Dira, please,” she whimpered. “ _Please_. I-”

“You never need to ask. I’ve got you, whenever you’re ready.”

With permission that was like honey to her ears, Kutu clenched around Dira’s fingers as a relieved sob bubbled from her throat, as she thoroughly coated Dira’s hand with liquid as she spasmed.

Heavily panting, Kutu’s body went slack as she gladly accepted the flood of endorphins. She giggled to herself, tried to chase Dira’s fingers as they withdrew from her a second time.

Kutu didn’t resist when Dira slid her down the table by her hips, nor when she watched the masseuse kneel on the floor between her legs and drape them over her shoulders.


End file.
